Sanya V. Litvyak
Sanya V. Litvyak is a night witch with the 501st. About Sanya Sanya's full name is Alexandra Vladimirovna Litvyak, but she prefers to be called Sanya. Her home unit is the Imperial Army of Orussia’s 586th Fighter regiment. Snow white skin and pale hair. The cute girl from a northern country, Sanya. This girl who is weak against sunlight always seems to be tired during the day and is mostly awake during the night. She gives a very fleeting impression, almost as if she's about to disappear. She has an obedient personality and doesn't speak much. She is always together with Eila, who loves her dearly, and Sanya is also very attached to Eila. She also has a sad past; she was separated from her beloved father when the Neuroi invaded Orussia. She firmly believes he's still alive, and often hums the song “Sanya’s song” that he wrote for her, losing herself in memories. The song, and how to play the piano (which she learned from her father, who is a musician), forms a strong bond between them. Sanya quietly keeps on fighting for the day she finally will be able to reunite with her father. Sanya is based on Lydia V. Litvyak, the only female pilot out of the pilots the witches are based on. Magic Ability 魔導針 Madou Hari (Magic Antenna; lit. "Magic Needles") Can interact with radio waves/“radar sense.” It is a type of non-visual perception that can detect objects at extreme ranges. Also can use a spell to provide guidance cues to other witches and aircraft and is able to tune in and rebroadcast radio transmissions. Her animal form is of a black cat. Weapon Sanya carries a Fliegerhummer rocket launcher into combat. Sanya's comments on other characters: Source: Sanya's Character CD (translated by a kind anonymous) On Minna "Colonel Minna is very kind to me. I was very happy when she let us build the sauna. The time I accompanied her song on the piano is also a very good memory." On Lynette "I’d like to talk more with Lynne. I sometimes see Eila talking to her, but I can’t just do it like that… I wonder if Lynne liked having that done to her… The blueberries were very good!" On Miyafuji " I became friends with Yoshika when we were out on a mission together. Speaking of which… I think I called her Miyafuji at first… I’m glad we have our birthdays on the same date, and that we were able to celebrate it together." On Mio " Major Sakamoto is very strict, but she also has a friendly side which reminds me of my father,so I’d like to talk more with her. I wonder if I can become as cheerful as Yoshika if I train with the Major?" On Perrine "I think Perrine is actually a very kind person. When she told me I was like a ghost, I think that was just a way for her of trying to encourage me. So don’t do any mean things to her, Eila." On Lucchini "I was very surprised the first time I met Lucchini and she suddenly embraced me… But it felt as if I suddenly had became her mother, and that was mysterious feeling. Seems like she got into a big fight with Eila right after that, but they made up right away… I wonder why? Eila told me it was because “they had similar interests”, but…" On Shirley "I look up to people like Shirley! What parts…? Umm.. How she.. seems to be able to become friends with just about anyone… but… Eila? Why are you grinning like that?" On Trude "I was actually quite scared of Barkhorn at first. But I soon realized when we flew together that she really cares about everyone. Even when I’m flying behind her, she knows very well where I am… It’s very comforting." On Erica "Other people say this is surprising but… I actually often talk with Hartmann. We talked the other day and suddenly about 5 hours had past! But the people who were there and heard us later said they had no idea what we were talking about… Actually… I don’t remember either." On Eila "Eila is very dear to me. We’re always together… because that’s just the way it is. I didn’t even notice it until people around me told me. But I don’t like her habit of touching other girl’s bodies like she does! That’s not good, Eila! You never do those kinds of things to me… Why? Just blushing won’t help me understand…" Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Index Category:Flying Officers